The Price of Melancholy
The Price of Melancholy By Constellation Nation A dragon was crying. Inside her home, a Skywing slammed her claws on the table, tears flowing from her eyes. She picked up a jagged piece of the mirror she had smashed, looking at her face. A deep, hideous scar ran from her ear to her jaw, marring her once beautiful face. "It's not fair!" the Skywing screamed, throwing the shard across the room. "It's not fair! It's not my fault, why do they have to torture me like this?!" The Skywing stopped when she heard a knock at the door. "Who... who could be up at this hour?" She thought, wiping the tears from her eyes and putting a smile on her face as she opened the door. Outside was a large, wirey Nightwing, his facial features hidden by a cloak fashioned from cowhide. "Excuse me, ma'dam... It is terribly cold, and I have yet to find a home. May I come in until the storm passes?" The figure asked, his voice sweet, as if dipped in honey and caramel. The skywing stood there for a moment, thinking. She moved to the side, motioning for the Nightwing to come in. Walking inside, the Nightwing introduced himself. "Thank you, my friend. I am Melancholy." "Crimson." Crimson replied, before asking "Are you perhaps hungry? I have some soup from dinner left." Melancholy nodded, and the Skywing fetched him a bowl of the broth, placing it on the table for him. The Nightwing had pulled down his cloak, displaying what was once a handsome face, now coated in scars. Halfway through dinner, Melancholy suddenly spoke. "I heard crying before I knocked. Was everything alright?" Crimson dropped her spoon, shocked. "Idiot!" Her mind hissed, "Foolish of you, crying so loudly!" "I.... everything was fine." To Crimson's surprise, Melancholy got up and sat in front of her, gently taking her head in his claws. "Tell me. I won't tell another living soul, I swear." Crimson, as if influenced by some magic, found herself sobbing into the stranger's arms, telling him about how the other Skywings called her out on her scar, about how hideous it made her look. Melancholy looked at her with his amber coated eyes, warm with sympathy. "I have a question for you." Crimson nodded, wiping her face. "Do you believe you're hideous?" The Skywing nodded, not even thinking. The figure touched Crimson's scar with his claw. "Nobody should ever believe that he or she is not beautiful." A spark of neon blue power suddenly jumped from his claw to her scar. Crimson pulled away, clutching her face. "Now," Melancholy said softly, "Now you are as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. And, by the moons, you have a heart of silver-woven silk." And with that, he took his leave, closing the door behind him. Crimson ran to her room, finding the shard of mirror she had thrown before. Her talon went to the side of her face, where her scar once was, now a newly grown shining row of unscathed scales. Outside, Melancholy pulled his cloak down, gingerly touching his face, where Crimson's scar was weaving into it, drawing blood. His eyes stung with tears from the pain, but at the same time he smiled. Now the Skywing could recongize how beautiful she truly was, inside and out. It didn't matter that it cost him pain; it was paid tenfold by just the thought of the young Skywing walking through the town, free from any negative thoughts about herself. He had, once again, fulfilled his purpose. Snapping out of his thoughts, the Nightwing's ears shot up, picking up faint traces of sound from way out in the desert. A dragon was crying. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)